User talk:AgentPortsmouth
Welcome! Hi AgentPortsmouth -- we are excited to have Disney's Hercules Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Disney's Hercules Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Test Welcome Test Welcome --AgentPortsmouth 01:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Amerimation Wiki Announcement of Intent Greetings AgentPortsmouth, I am Baron Joshua, founder of Amerimation Wiki. I have come to inform you that I have linked your wiki, Disney's Hercules Wiki from my site so that those who become interested in the film upon learning of it from Amerimation will have access to a community full of fans who may help to build their interest. Amerimation has no desire to replace this wiki as the prime source of Hercules material, thus are page is a mere overview. You may follow this link to see for your self; Link I inform you of thus in hopes of creating understanding between our two wikis, and to urg on the the good work. Sincerly, Baron Joshua (talk) 17:23, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Administrator rights As I noted on the adopting the wiki blog, since you made a comment on it, that reset the timer on when this wiki is eligible for adoption. The vandalism I spoke of is still going on, so having an administrator on duty is still needed. If you plan on being around here more frequently, then that would help out. However, if you do not know if you could, then I would like to request administrator rights. There are several wikis I check daily due to persistent vandalism and being an admin would allow me to deal with the problems going on here. To take that a step further, if you not plan on working on the wiki any longer, consider also granting me bureaucrat rights. That way, if someone comes by that is very interested in rebuilding the wiki, I can ensure a smooth transition for that person without having to go through another adoption process. If I have not heard back from you by the end of May, I will proceed with the original adoption request. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:23, April 10, 2016 (UTC)